Nightmare
by rhrshipper23
Summary: A series of Drabbles submitted at rhr100 for the prompt: Nightmare.


**Title:** An Inherited Phobia  
**Author:** **writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:** Nightmare  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** DH Spoilers. JKR owns the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.  
**Notes:** Just something that popped into my head _right_ before I went to bed. I thought about staying up to write it but I was exhausted. It originally ran 121 words and it killed me to cut it down. I'm not thrilled with it, but here it is anyway.

**_An Inherited Phobia_**

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Hugo's tear strained voice. The toddler was standing by the bed, his stuffed dragon tucked under an arm. "What's wrong?"

"Spiders," he replied. "Sleep wit' Mummy an' Daddy."

Hermione felt Ron tighten his arm around her and nuzzle the back of her neck sleepily. "Nightmare?"

"Mmhmm," she replied.

"Told'ya."

"_Charlotte's Web_ is a perfectly appropriate film." She pushed against him. "Budge up."

Ron rolled onto his back as Hermione lifted Hugo between them, groaning as his son lay sprawled across his chest. "With a spider…a _talking _spider."

"Ron!"

"Just saying."

**

* * *

****Title:** An Innocent Offering  
**Author:** **writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:** Nightmare  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** DH Spoilers ahead.  
**Notes:** After my last drabble I've become smitten with Daddy!Ron. Ok, I'm smitten with ANY Ron, but moreso with post DH Ron. I finished the first drabble, then immediately wanted to write a companion piece. I was going to post them separately but realized that the second didn't exactly "use" the prompt. So I'm submitting them together. Comments are Love and thanks for reading.

**_An Innocent Offering_**

"Daddy, look!"

Ron glanced up from the Daily Prophet, and nearly spit out his tea in horror. Pinched between Rose's tiny little fingers was a giant, wriggling spider. Ok maybe it wasn't _giant_, but it was still a nightmare turned reality.

"Here," the three year old offered, holding out her hand to her father. Ron jumped back from the table, sending his chair crashing to the ground in his haste.

"Rosie, no!"

Rose studied the tiny spider with a curious expression. Smiling at Ron, she stuck the insect in her mouth and swallowed. "S'okay, Daddy. Spider gone."

Ron promptly fainted.

**Title:** An Curious Reaction  
**Author:** **writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:** Nightmare  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** DH Spoilers ahead.  
**Notes:** Companion piece to the above drabble. Enjoy.

**_A Curious Reaction_**

"Ron, have you…" Hermione entered the kitchen and froze. "Ron!" She pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at her prone husband. "Eneverate!"

Ron jerked awake. "Wha-Where-"

Hermione knelt at his side. "What happened?"

"Rose ate a spider," He mumbled, scrambling to his feet.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Just then the toddler ran into the room, her hands cupped together. "Daddy see!"

"No!" Ron pulled Hermione in front of him. "Keep it away!"

"Ron," Hermione giggled.

Rose opened her fists and Ron shrieked, burying his face in Hermione's hair.

"Daddy so silly," Rose declared, handing Hermione a harmless pebble.

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Vigil  
**Author:** **writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:** Nightmare  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** DH Spoilers ahead.  
**Notes:** I was tempted to do another Daddy!Ron drabble, but this idea hit me driving to work today. This is a three part drabble told in different P.O.V.s, all in 2nd person. I've never attempted 2nd person before, so be kind. I was inspired by everyone else's attempts this week. Comments are Love and much appreciated.

**_Vigil_**

Sectumsempra.

Aimed at Harry's back, but it is Ron who lies in St. Mungo's so frighteningly pale and still. It's your greatest nightmare come to fruition. Your best friend remains distraught and guilt-ridden at your side as you hold vigil for the one who has vowed to love, honor and cherish until death parts you.

"It's too soon," you whisper over and over. "You can't leave me."

Family and friends have taken turns sitting with you, urging him to wake. You're comforted by their support, but know that you'll never be whole again until he has come back to you.

**Title:** Sacrifice  
**Author:** **writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:** Nightmare  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** DH Spoilers ahead.  
**Notes:** 2nd in the series. Enjoy!

**_Sacrifice_**

It's your fault.

You were careless in the raid, thinking all the dark wizards had been accounted for. You never heard the spell coming, but suddenly you're knocked and pinned to the ground. His hand lies unmoving next to you, bearing a ring that you personally blessed at his wedding. Heavy footsteps barge into the room and the weight is lifted.

So much blood. All of it his. None of it yours. He's shaking as you pull him close.

"Tell her I…," he chokes out, unable to finish as his eyes flutter shut and he goes limp in your arms.

**Title:** Agony  
**Author:** **writerwannabe**  
**Prompt:** Nightmare  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** DH Spoilers ahead.  
**Notes:** 3rd in the series. Enjoy!

**_Agony_**

It hurts.

You cannot move, for it takes an immense effort just to draw breath into your body. But you can hear their gentle words of encouragement. Hermione's whispered pleas and heart wrenching sobs bring about an agony far worse than your physical wounds have inflicted you with.

The healers can do no more. It's up to you now.

So you wait. To gather strength.

Until days later, when you strain against the very bonds that tether you to this world and claw your way back to the living.

Your eyes flutter open and meet hers.

The nightmare is over.

* * *


End file.
